24. Wielki quiz wiedzy ogólnej
(czołówka) Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Tak, świetnie grałem obłąkanego, ale cóż! Gdybym tego nie robił Chris by mnie już stąd wyrzucił! Nie pokażecie im tego, prawda?! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Co o tym myślę? Było dziwnie… Megan, Violet, Eva i Julie?! Poważne zaskoczenie! A ja?! Nawet nie byłam zagrożona! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Tak, Julie mnie bardzo zaskoczyła, ale nie czuję do niej żadnej urazy! Dlaczego wtedy na nią nakrzyczałam?! Po prostu z zaskoczenia! Lindsay: (w pokoju zwierzeń) O rajuśku! Już jest nas tylko 8-ka. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak daleko zaszłam! Ja chyba śnię? Albo zjadłam coś ciężko strawnego! Justin: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Szczerze?! Trochę nudzi mnie już ten program! Beth: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Wierzę, że dojdę z Lindsay jak najdalej! Ale co potem będzie się działo? Mam z nią rywalizować?! Jak tak nie chcę! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Jestem zbyt dobra! Od razu powinnam dostać kasę! Sami: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Na pewno lepiej by mi poszło, gdybym nie była sama! Jedyną ostatecznością jaka mi pozostaje to zawarcie rozejmu z Vanessą! Ale co jeśli będzie chciała mnie wykorzystać?! Sama nie wiem, co z tym zrobić! Chris: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Oni myślą, ze to koniec? Haha! Przekonają się, że jeszcze nie! Izolatka: Matt wszystko co mówi, mówi jakby był u kresu życia. Udaje. Katerine: Matt, dobrze się czujesz? Matt: Ohh, Katerine! Czy to ty? Tak dawno cię nie widziałem! Wnuczko kochana! Katerine: Jaka wnuczko?! Matt! Matt: Żartowałem! W końcu to… Ekhem… Ekhem… moje ostatnie chwile na tym świecie! Chris: Dobra Matt! Już nie udajemy! Matt udaje martwego Chris: Co on robi?! Matt: Udaję martwego! Ups… Chris: Ależ nie przeszkadzaj sobie i dalej udawaj! Matt: Ok.! Chris: MATT!!! Matt: No dobra, już nie udaje! Chris: Wstawaj z tego łóżka! Już! Matt: Ale tu jest wygodnie! Chris: Chefie! Chef podchodzi, podnosi lóżko i zrzuca go z niego. Matt: Ej, to nie fair! Chris: Cicho już bądź! Musimy zacząć dzisiejsze zadanie. Przed salą gimnastyczną: Chris: Jedno ostrzeżenie! Jeśli coś zniszczycie automatycznie znikacie z programu! Rozumiemy się? To teraz niech każdy wejdzie i poczeka chwilkę! W Sali gimnastycznej: Chris: Katerine na stanowisko 1, Justin na 2, Vanessa na 3, Matt na 4, Sami na 5, Lindsay na 6, Beth na 7, Millie na 8 oraz Christopher na 9! Katerine: Jaki Christopher?! Christopher: Twój brat! Katerine: O k***a! Matt: Katie przeklęła! O matko (mdleje) Chris: (szepcze do Matta) Jeśli coś jeszcze zrobisz to cię wyrzucę! Nie to było w naszej umowie! Matt: (szepcze do Chrisa) No, ok! Wprowadzam trochę dramaturgii! Katerine: Chris! Skąd on się tu wziął?! Chris: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Katerine nie jest taka słodka przy swoim bracie! Nie potrafi się też porządnie skupić! Hehe Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To był zamierzony cel! Nie wytrzymam z dwoma Chrisami! Christopher: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Skoro Katie może powalczyć o kasę, to dlaczego ja też bym nie mógł?! Chris: Witamy państwa w programie „Jeden z dziewięciu”! Vanessa: To był „Jeden z dziesięciu”! Chris: Nie przerywaj mi! Każdy ma ochotę powalczyć o nietykalność dlatego bierze udział w tym programie! Zasady są proste! Mamy 3 etapy! W pierwszym zadam każdemu po 2 pytania! Jeżeli ktoś z was na pierwsze źle odpowie i na drugie też zostaje wyrzucony z teleturnieju! Po pierwszym etapie będę zadawał pytania każdemu dalej, Aż zostanie was 3-czka! W wielkim finale zadam 40 pytań lub do czasu, Aż wszystkim skończą się szansę! Chyba wszystko jasne? Millie: Jak słońce! Chris: Miło to słyszeć! A teraz… Pierwsze pytanie! Katerine, jaka jest powierzchnia Ugandy? Katerine: Hmm… Chris: I? Katerine: Przy nim nie mogę się skupić! Cały czas się uśmiecha! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Uuu, przykro mi! Straciłeś pierwsze życie! Katerine: Ej, to nie uczciwe! Chris: Pytanie dla Justina! Jakie państwo zajmuje 60 miejsce w statystykach od największej do najmniejszej powierzchni ziem przynależnych? Justin: Kanada? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Źle! Angola! Vanessa, co to jest immunologia? Vanessa: Nauka zajmująca się Układem Odpornościowym. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Dobrze! Matt, Twoja kolej! Matt: O matko! Boję się! Chris: Ile to jest? 9x9? Matt: Wiadomo, że 81! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Good! (puszcza oko do Matta) Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) No to wygraną mam w kieszeni! Hehe Vanessa: Hmm… (w pokoju zwierzeń) Czuję przekręt! Chris: 5. Twoja kolej. Jak miał na imię autor „Romea i Julii”? Sami: William Shakespeare? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Sami: Jupi! Chris: Pytanie dla Lindsay. Wymień wszystkie podstawowe jednostki układu SI. Lindsay: O kurczę! Co to?! Chris: Sam nie wiem! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Ohh, przykro mi Lindsay. Pytanie przechodzi na Beth. Beth: Wszystkie 7? Chris: Możesz wszystkie, ale minimum ma być 5. Beth: Ok.! No to… metr, kilogram, sekunda, amper, Kelwin. Kandela, mol. Dobrze? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Świetnie! A dla Millie… Jaką ciecz nazywamy "żywym srebrem"? Millie: Rtęć? Chris: Pytasz czy odpowiadasz? Millie: Odpowiadam! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Ja też! Gratuluję dobrej odpowiedzi! I kończymy na Chrisie. Wymień 3 producentów procesorów. Christopher: Proste jak świat! Intel, Fujitsu i AMD! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: To dobra odpowiedź. I tak oto skończyliśmy 2 turę. A teraz czas na… (muzyczka)! Ej, za wcześnie! No dobra, Katerine. Zapisz liczbę w postaci notacji wykładniczej (X*10y) liczbę 0,00078. Katerine: 7,8*102-4 . BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Nareszcie! W którym roku wydano pierwszą część znanej gry „Need For Speed”? Justin: Hmm… 2004? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Źle! Odpadasz! To było w 1995 roku! I widzicie, już mamy 8-kę! Justin: Kurczę! Chris: A teraz Vanessa! Wymień wszystkie wzory skróconego mnożenia na kwadraty i sześciany. Vanessa: Ojej… Trudne trochę. No dobra, dużo będzie tego, ale… (a+b)*=(a*+2ab+b*) (a-b)* =(a*-2ab+ b*) a*-b*= (a-b)(a+b) (a+b)^= a^+3a*b+3ab*+b^ (a-b)^ = a^-3a*b+3ab*-b^ a^+b^= (a+b)(a*-ab+b*) a^-b^ = (a-b)(a*+ab+b*) * kwadrat ^ sześcian BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Wow! Vanessa, zaskakujesz mnie! Vanessa: Jak zawsze! Hehe. Chris: Matt, Dwaj ojcowie podarowali synom pieniądze. Jeden dał swemu synowi 150 $, drugi zaś dał swojemu - 100 $. Okazuje się jednak, że obaj synowie razem powiększyli swoje kapitały tylko o 150 $. Matt: Nie wiem. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Nie dobrze! Jaka to liczba? Po dodaniu do niej jej połowy i wyciągnięciu pierwiastka kwadratowego otrzymujemy jej połowę. Sami: 6. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Jak zawsze dobrze! Sami: Ma się ten mózg! Chris: Lindsay, pytanie dla ciebie! Wymień cechy ascety. Lindsay: A ja to wiem! Miałam to w szkole! Łiiiiiiiiiiiii! A więc to było tak… pokora, wytrwałość, ubóstwo, anonimowość, poświęcenie i obojętność na krytykę! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Wszyscy patrzą ze zdziwieniem Chris: Ojejuniu! No dobra, dalej! Kto zmodyfikował portret Giocondy, domalowując jej wąsy? To dla… Beth! Beth: Kocham malarstwo i odpowiadam, że był to… Marcel Duchamp. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Dobrze. Millie, literatura! Jak nazywał się czarodziej z trylogii J.R.R.Tolkiena pt. "Władca Pierścieni"? Millie: Gandalf. Chris: Oczywiście! Christopher, kto sformułował prawo powszechnego ciążenia? Christopher: Mendelejew? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Co ty?! Z choinki się urwałeś?! To był Izaak Newton! Po pierwszym etapie tylko Justin nie był w stanie dojść dalej! A jak to będzie teraz? Przekonamy się po przerwie! Reklamy: *Chef: Zupełnie nowy balsam z bursztynam do kąpielii… „EVA”! Naładowany agresją! Przed użyciem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki, dołączonej do opakowania bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą, gdyż każdy płyn niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. *Matt: Balsam sojowy do suchych i szorstkich stóp! Ja też z tym walczę xD! Tylko 19.90 €! Dzwoń już teraz! *Justin: (cała reklama jest z jego wstępną muzyczką z TDI w tle) Przyjdź na casting do roli Justina w filmie romantycznym „Brzydal Justin”! Błeee… Chris: Ależ długie te reklamy! No dobra, zaczynamy… (muzyczka) Kurczę! Co z tą muzyką?! Stażysta: Bo za długo gadasz! Hehe… Etap 2 szedł bardzo szybko. Po kolei odpadali Matt, Lindsay, Beth, Christopher oraz Katerine. zrobiłem tego etapu, ponieważ muszę jeszcze zrobić finał Chris: I tak oto po męczących pytaniach doszliśmy do finału! Na stanowisku 1 jest Millie, która z kompletem 3 szans ma 3 punkty. Vanessa na stanowisku 2 oraz Sami na 3, które mają po 2 punkty za utrzymanie 2 szans. To będzie się działo tak. Ja zadam pytanie, a wy znając odpowiedź naciśniecie guziczek. Za poprawną odpowiedź zdobywacie 10 punktów. Pierwsza osoba, która przekroczy 30 punktów może wybrać kogoś innego lub poprosić o pytanie dla siebie! Za poprawne otrzyma 20 punktów. Mam 40 pytań. Gramy do czasu, aż wszyscy stracą szansę. Zaczynamy! 40: Chris: Janek miał kartkę i przeciął ją na pół, tak, że każda z otrzymanych części miała obwód 40 cm, Artur również przeciął kartkę, lecz jego miały obwód 50 cm każda. Jaki był obwód każdej kartki przed przecięciem ? Vanessa: 60 centymetrów. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Dobrze! 39: Chris: W ciągu czterech tygodni 12 krów zjada trawę z łąki o powierzchni 313 jugiera. Zakładamy, że w ciągu tego całego czasu trawa jednostajnie rośnie. W ciągu dziewięciu tygodni 21 krów zjada trawę z łąki o powierzchni 10 jugierów. Ile krów zje trawę z łąki o powierzchni 24 jugierów w ciągu 18 tygodni? Sami: 55 krów? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Źle! Poprawna to 36 krów! Sami: Cholera! 38: Chris: Tata Marii ma pięcioro dzieci: Natalię, Artura, Olę, Karolinę. Jak ma na imię piąte dziecko? Millie: Maria! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Znakomicie! 37: Chris: Jaką nazwę nosi jedna z najjaśniejszych gromad otwartych na niebie w gwiazdozbiorze Raka? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Nikt nie wiedział?! Ja też zbytnio nie! Hehe 36: Chris: W którym roku wystrzelono w orbitę okołoziemską zwierzaka i jak się nazywał? Millie: Łajka, suczka, wystrzelona 3 listopada 1957r. na orbitę okołoziemską w radzieckim satelicie Sputnik 2. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Następne pytanie! 35: Chris: Ilu było wszystkich apostołów? Sami: Trzynastu. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP 34: Chris: Jaka jest poprawna forma pisowni wyrazu aha czy acha? Sami: Aha! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP 33: Chris: Wymień 3 najczęściej odwiedzane strony WWW… Sami: … Chris: …przez Polaków! Sami: O kurdę! To gdzieś w Europie! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Uważaj Sami! Masz jeszcze jedną szansę! 32: Chris: Kto złamał Windows 7? Millie: Vipin Kumar i Nitin Kumar BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: I tym samym Millie może wybrać przeciwnika lub wybrać pytanie na siebie! Millie: Poproszę… Vanessę! 31: Chris: (do Vanessy) Vanessa, gdzie czwartek wypada przed środą? Vanessa: Hmm… w słowniku? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Vanessa: Na siebie! 30: Chris: (do Vanessy) Kto chciał opatentować w Niemczech zabójczy chip? Vanessa: Ojej… wiem, że był to Saudyjczyk! I tyle! Ehh… BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Vanessa: Wow! Ale jestem mądra! No to teraz może… Sami! 29: Chris: (do Sami) Ile to jest gros? Sami: 11 tuzinów! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Uuu, Odpadasz! Sami: Cholera jasna! 28: Chris: Walka toczy się między Millie, a Vanessą! Vanessa: Hehe! Millie: Ale fajnie! Vanessa: No to teraz Millie! Chris: (do Millie) Z Limy (Peru) odchodzą dwa pociągi dziennie do Rio de Janeiro (Brazylia). Z Rio de Janeiro odchodzą dwa pociągi dziennie do Limy. Podróż trwa dokładnie trzy dni. Pociągi z obu miast odchodzą o tej samej godzinie. Pytanie: Jeśli jedziesz z Limy do Rio de Janeiro, ile pociągów zdążających do Limy spotkasz po drodze? Millie: Trzynaście? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: '''Niezła jesteś! '''Millie: Ja zawsze! Na siebie! 27: Chris: (do Millie) W chwili gdy zaczął się przypływ, torpedowiec stał na kotwicy. Przerzucona przez burtę drabinka linowa sięgała powierzchni morza. Drabinka miała 20 stopni, a odległość między każdym z nich wynosiła 25 centymetrów. Przypływ morza podnosił poziom wody o 12,5 cm na godzinę. Dyżurny bosman-mat zamyślił się: Pytanie: Ciekawe, po ilu godzinach powierzchnia wody może sięgnąć trzeciego stopnia drabinki? Millie: Hmmm… Nigdy? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Millie: Łiiiiii!!! No to… na siebie! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ona jest zbyt pewna siebie! To daje wiarę w to, że wygra! Tak nie może być! 26: Chris: (do Millie) J. V. Atanasoff i C. Berry z USA zbudowali prototyp ........ Millie: ……komputera! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Yeah! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ta dziewczyna jest coraz bardziej cool! Wróże jej dobrze! Millie: A teraz dla odmiany proszę Vanessę! 25: Chris: (do Vanessy) Co to jest air-mail? Vanessa: Poczta lotnicza! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Vanessa: Na siebie! 24: Chris: (do Vanessy) Magda napisała ciąg liczb, w którym każda liczba, począwszy od trzeciej, była sumą dwóch liczb ją poprzedzających. Czwartą liczbą w tym ciągu była liczba 6, a szóstą 15. Ile była równa siódma liczba w tym ciągu? Vanessa: 22! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Poprawna odpowiedź to 24! Masz jeszcze 2 szanse! Czytam pytanie! Kto zna odpowiedź niech naciśnie guziczek! 23: Chris: Kasia dostała w prezencie 36 drewnianych kangurków i pomalowała je, używając trzech kolorów: białego, brązowego i czarnego. Niektóre kangurki pomalowała tylko jednym kolorem, inne dwoma, a pozostałe 5 kangurków wszystkimi trzema kolorami. Białej farby użyła do pomalowania 25 kangurków, brązowej do pomalowania 28 kangurków, a czarnej do pomalowania 20 kangurków. Ile kangurków pomalowała tylko jednym kolorem? Millie: 4! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Millie: Na siebie! 22: Chris: (do Millie) Ile istnieje kwadratów na płaszczyźnie Oxy, których jednym z wierzchołków jest punkt A (-1,-1) i których osią symetrii jest przynajmniej jedna z osi układu współrzędnych? Millie: 5! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Chris: Wow! Millie: Vanessa! 21: Chris: (do Vanessy) Wujek Antoni złowił pewną liczbę ryb. Trzy największe spośród nich dał cioci Halinie, w wyniku czego waga złowionych ryb zmalała o 35%. Następnie trzy najmniejsze ryby dał sąsiadowi, zmniejszając wagę pozostałych ryb o 5/13. Ile ryb złowił wujek Antoni? Vanessa: 12! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: 10! Millie: Jeszcze raz Vanessa! Vanessa: Już po tobie! 20: Chris: (do Vanessy) Andrzej, Mietek i Zbyszek rzucają kolejno kostką do gry. Andrzej wygrywa, jeżeli wyrzuci 1, 2 lub 3. Mietek wygrywa, jeżeli wyrzuci 4 lub 5. Zbyszek wygrywa, jeżeli wyrzuci 6. Najpierw kostką rzuca Andrzej, potem Mietek, potem Zbyszek, potem znowu Andrzej, znowu Mietek, itd. Gra się kończy, gdy któryś z nich wygra. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że wygra Zbyszek? Vanessa: Prawdopodobieństwo to 1 do 13! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Vanessa: Millie! 19: Chris: (do Millie) Czy Krzysztof Kolumb dowiedział sie przed śmiercią że odkrył nowy kontynent? Millie: Nie! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Millie: Na siebie! 18: Chris: (do Millie) Z jakiego panśtwa pochodził Rembrandt? Millie: Holandia! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Millie: Vanessa! 17: Chris: (do Vanessy) Jaki narząd umożliwia rybom oddychanie pod woda? Vanessa: Skrzela! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Vanessa: Millie! 16: Chris: (do Millie) Jaką litera zazwyczaj oznaczamy średnicę? Millie: „S”! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Millie: Kurczę! To było „D”! Z pośpiechu! Vanessa: Jeszcze raz Millie! Hehe 15: Chris: (do Millie) Co w zdaniu: "Przed szkołą stał autokar” jest przyimkiem? Millie: Przed! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Millie: Na siebie! 14: Chris: (do Millie) Jak nazywał się pisarz, który stworzył postać Jamesa Bonda? Millie: Nie wiem! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: No to mamy ostatnie pytanie rozstrzygające! 13: Chris: Na terenie którego państwa znajduje się Salto Angel - najwyższy wodospad świata? Vanessa: Mam to na końcu języka! Millie: Ja też! Vanessa: Wiem! W Brazylii! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Chris: Millie! Może ty wiesz? Millie: Mogę sprawić radość Vanessie i odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Vanessa: NIE!!!!!! Millie: Wenezuela! Chris: '''Tak! Millie wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie! Otrzymuje nietykalność oraz… coś fajnego! '''Millie: Co takiego? Chris: Podwójny głos w głosowaniu! Millie: Yeah! Vanessa: Spróbuj na mnie zagłosować, a pożegnasz się z tym programem szybciej niż myślisz! Wieczorem: Chris: Nareszcie zbliżamy się do finału! Dlatego dziś będzie ceremonia w ciszy! Matt: Dawaj człowieku! Chris: Zapomnijmy o ciszy: *Millie *Lindsay *Beth *Matt *Sami *Christopher Chris: Hmm… Ciekawa nam się tu trójka zrobiła! Może popatrzmy jak wasi koledzy zagłosowali: Chris: Dziś patrzysz na me ciało! Dotknij je i stęknij! Chris: CO TO DO CHOLERY MA BYĆ?!?!?!?! Kamerzysta: Nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać! (śmiech z tyłu) Chris: Taa… Christopher: Jestem tu dopiero dzień, a już wkurzyłem moją siostrę! Hehe. Dlatego też na nią głosuję! Matt: Vanessa! Porażka na całej linii! Sami: Vanessa! Beth: Justin! Lubię go tak jak wszystkich, ale nie był zbyt mądry dzisiaj! Lindsay: Sama nie wiem na kogo głosować! Myślę chyba, że pójdę za głosem… serca! Hihi! Żartowałam, myślę, że Justin był słaby! Katerine: Agh… Christopher to totalny idiota! Przez niego jestem taka zła, że nie wiem! Millie: Nie będę głosować na Vanessę! Lubię jak się wkurza! Hihi! Justin, tak, on był do bani! Vanessa: Justin! Im mniej chłopaków tym lepiej dla mnie! Justin: Katerine! Niby taka mądra, a odpadła w 2 etapie! Chris: A więc następną 5-tkę otrzymuję Katerine i………. Vanessa! Justin, przykro mi brachu, ale to ty dziś opuścisz tą ledwo stojącą ruderę! Nagle biegnie dwóch facetów w czarnych garniturach Facet: Ty jesteś Justin? Justin: Tak! Facet 2: Gratuluję ci! Otrzymałeś rolę w wysoko budżetowym filmie! A oto zaliczka! Justin: 50 000 $!!! Dziękuję wam za wyrzucenie z programu! To było świetne odejście! Hehe Matt: Weźcie mnie! Ja bardziej nadaję się do filmu! Facet: Przenigdy! Damy ci najwyżej to! Matt: '''10 000 dolców! Ojejku! '''Chris: Rekwiruje to! Matt: Ej! Oddawaj to! Chrisowi wypada kasa z ręki i leci na podłogę! Vanessa: Łapac tą kasę! Wszyscy rzucają się na kasę i zaczynają się bić i szarpać Chef: Jak to się wszystko potoczy?! Co jutro wymyśli Chris?! I czy to może ja zdobędę te 10 000 dolców?! Oglądajcie nas jutro w Szkole… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości